Spilt Iced Coffee
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Dan's suspicious of his boyfriend that he's been with for six months, so he decides to follow him to see what he's up to. Will he end the day with far more than he bargained for? AU.


"Dan, of all the bad idea's you've ever had, it think this tops them all." Chris scoffs, lifting one of my coffee mugs and drinking the last bitter dregs.

"Shut up. This is a great idea." I grumble, tugging at the laces of my plain black shoes a final time. "Besides, what else can I do?"

"Oh I don't know, ask him maybe? I mean if I was suspicious that Peej was cheating I think that's the first thing i'd do, not stalk him for a day."

"Okay first, Peej would never cheat on you. Second, Mark wouldn't admit to anything if I held him at gun point. We've been together for six months Chris, and lately he's been acting oddly. He disappears for hours on end without any hint at where he's going and he won't answer his phone while he's gone, then comes back with hickeys! He never gives me any straight answers and the other day I mixed our phones up and grabbed his by mistake and he all but tackled me to the ground!"

Chris sighs loudly, scrubbing at his eyes in defeat.

"Okay fine, I'll admit that something fishy's going on. Do you really have to dress like that though?"

I look down at my well-planned outfit consisting of skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a scarf, and a leather baseball hat and sunglasses, all in the vibrant colour of black.

"What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" I ask defensively.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that you look like the offspring of a common street thug, a ninja and a goth baseball player." Chris grins, swinging his legs off the edge of my breakfast bar stool.

"Shut your face. I have to be invisible today, I can't get caught or i'll never get any answers." I sigh, shoving my phone and wallet into my barely big enough pocket.

"I'm sorry man, I know this must be a horrible situation to be in. If you need me to come kick some butt i'm only a text away okay?" Chris smiles, hopping off of his stool to pull me into a bear hug. "If it helps, I hope to god that your suspicions are wrong."

"Thanks Chris, that means a lot." I smile, squeezing him back before heading towards my front door.

I step out onto the busy street with a deep breath, turning with determination in the direction of Mark's house. I pass through streets quickly, not taking any detail in with my thoughts focused on much more depressing things, like my supposedly 'devoted' boyfriend. I get to the corner of Mark's street within minutes, having to dart behind a phone box quickly when his front door swings open unexpectedly.

He steps out leisurely, looking as right as rain for someone who supposedly has the 'flu'. Seemingly absorbed in his phone he locks his door and turns down the street. I wrap my scarf around my face and follow after him at a distance, my heart in my throat incase he turns around. He weaves through streets with me on his tail, his attention almost completely on his phone. As we get closer to town he focuses more on his surroundings and less on his illuminated screen, trying to navigate the busy streets.

He stops in the middle of the walkway suddenly, but before I have a mini seizure at the thought of being caught he turns to an ATM a few steps away. I duck behind a store advertisement, knowing Mark tends to have a glance around his immediate area before putting in his PIN. True to my word he looks around to check for anyone suspicious before putting in the number and withdrawing a few notes. He shoves them in his pocket distractedly and pulls out his phone again with a smile.

_Who is he talking to? Is he texting someone? Is he just reading something interesting?_

An idea strikes at me and I fish out my phone from my pocket, hitting speed-dial number three immediately.

The phone connects the call and I glance at Mark walking ahead of me, waiting to see his reaction. The smile on his face flickers away and he frowns at the screen, quickly rejecting my call. I almost feel my heart shrivel up a little and I listen to the voicemail recording play robotically.

"Yeah its Dan, you know, the boyfriend you just rejected a call from? I just wanted to let you know that you're a dick and i'm pretty sure were over. Further action has yet to be decided based on the rest of my trip, but stay tuned Prick." I hiss into the hand set, shoving my phone away violently. I look up in time to see Mark duck into a coffee shop and follow after him quickly, tugging my scarf down to look more casual. He stands in line near the barista and I take the opportunity to find a covert spot to sit.

In a less lighted corner of the room is a table for two, already half occupied by a dark haired man. I can't really tell much about him as his face is half blocked by huge dark glasses, but he seems to be doing nothing other that sitting there, not even a drink in front of him. I glance back at Mark to see him paying at the register and I know I have to sit down soon or get caught.

I walk up to the dark haired stranger with determination, fiddling with the edges of my scarf.

"Excuse me." I announce myself, trying not to sound like a creeper. "Can I sit here? I won't be long I swear."

The stranger turns his head to me in surprise, seemingly not having noticed me approaching.

"Uh, yeah sure. Go ahead." He mutters distractedly, gesturing at the seat opposite him.

I sit down gratefully, muttering a thanks and looking back over at Mark. He picks up two iced coffees from the counter and walks near the seating area, seemingly looking for someone. He looks around the room carefully and his eyes flick over me casually. I let out a sigh of relief when he doesn't recognise me with my sunglasses and hat. His eyes settle on someone and he beams brightly, making his way over.

He approaches a man with dusty blonde hair sat alone in one of the booths, greeting him familiarly and handing him a drink.

_Calm down Dan, he could just be a work colleague, Maybe a relative._

Mark throws all of my hopeful thoughts down the crapper though, when he leans forward and crashes his lips to the blonde strangers', engaging him in a seemingly passionate kiss.

"That son of a bitch." I hiss, momentarily surprised when I hear my own venomous words repeated with a delay. I snap my head to the side to see the dark haired stranger looking at me in mutual surprise, his gaze occasionally flicking in the direction of Mark and the mystery man.

"Excuse me?" I stutter, not sure if my ears were playing tricks on me.

"Did you just-I'm sorry maybe it was me imagining it but, did you just call someone a 'son of a bitch'?" He asks me, the visible part of his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're damn right I did. That fucker over there making out with the blonde is my so called boyfriend." I grumble, jabbing my thumb over my shoulder in their general direction. "I'm pretty sure I heard you say the same thing though?"

"Yeah you did, because that low-life making out with your boyfriend over there, is my so called 'boyfriend'." He answers, a slight smirk tugging at his lips at the completely unlikely situation.

My mouth hangs open in shock, obviously not expecting something like this.

"Fuck…" I respond eloquently, slumping back in my chair.

"Thats one way to put it." He giggles, leaning back in his chair and removing his glasses to reveal bright blue eyes.

"How can you laugh at a time like this? We both found out that we've been cheated on!" I protest, fighting back my own twinge of laughter.

"I know but, you gotta admit it's kinda funny how we both ended up at the same table, with two scum-bag boyfriends, wearing basically the same wanna-be ninja/thug outfits." He chuckles, gesturing at his own black jeans and shirt.

I take a split second to look him over, taking in how attractive this guy really is. If my own two-timing boyfriend wasn't only a few feet away, he'd definitely be someone i'd go for.

"Funnily enough, my friend Chris said the same thing." I grin, tugging off my hat and sunglasses. "But it served its purpose so I can't complain."

"Oh definitely, I've been following Brad over there since he left the gym at 7am. Haven't been spotted once." He agrees, smiling proudly. "I'm Phil by the way."

"Dan" I reply, smiling slightly back. "So Phil, for someone who just discovered they have a disloyal boyfriend you're awfully cheerful."

"I am aren't I?" he beams, his tongue poking out from his lips. "I guess I saw this coming really. We've only been together a few months and I never really emotionally invested in him if I'm honest. I was just lonely. He's pretty fit though, so i'll miss his six pack."

I try to keep my emotionless expression, but the laughter bursts through pretty quickly.

"You seem pretty perky yourself for a fellow cheating-victim." Phil states, leaning forward with his arm on the table.

"Same as you said really, we've been together for six months and i've been suspicious for three of them. I liked him and everything, otherwise I wouldn't have dated him obviously, but there's no real solid feelings there. I'm more angry that he was too cowardly to just end it, instead of sneaking around and embarrassing me like this." I admit with a sigh, ruffling up my fringe slightly.

"Exactly." Phil agrees, looking back over at out boyfriends table lazily. "Think we should go end it?"

"Definitely. How are we going to do it in a suitably dramatic fashion though?" I smirk, looking at Phil deviously.

"Oh I have an idea don't you worry. Just follow my lead." Phil winks, getting up from the table with me and making his way to the two traitorous males sat close together. Once he get within range Phil clears his throat loudly, watching Brad and Mark look up with equal expressions of horror. I hang back a little, watching everything play out.

"P-phil!" The blonde squeaks, jumping away from Mark quickly. "I can explain- this is my… cousin! We were just catching up over coffee, right Mark?"

"Yeah, thats right!" Mark agrees eagerly, blinking up at Phil innocently.

"Oh really, your cousin?" I cut in, watching horror return to Mark's expression. "Didn't you say that your parents were only children and you didn't have any extended family?"

"Dan-Baby!" He stutters, blinking up at me dumbly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just confirming a hunch." I state coldly, glaring down at him.

"Look, this is just a big misunderstanding." Brad starts, obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh give it a rest Brad. We both know you're a dick, just quit while you're ahead." Phil sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Dan, babe. Listen to me, this guy means nothing to me. None of the guys i've been with mean anything to me, they're nothing compared to you." Mark pleads, reaching to take my hand.

"You mean it's not just me?!" Brad screeches in shock.

"Awww" I coo, moving my hand away from his reach. "You are so full of bull-shit."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Dan." Phil agrees, reaching out to take one of the iced coffees from their table. He winks at me conspiringly and I follow his lead and grab the other from the table.

"I guess what we're trying to say, is that we're over." Phil grins, upturning the cold drink over Brad while I do the same to Mark.

"Fuck!" Mark curses, scrambling to get away from the wave of cold liquid.

"By the way, listen to you're fucking voicemail." I call over my shoulder, walking towards the door with Phil close behind me.

"God that felt good!" I laugh as soon as we hit the street.

"You're telling me!" Phil beams, stretching languidly. "I sorta feel like a huge weight is off my shoulders."

"God, I just feel so liberated! Like I could just do anything, you know?"

"Well actually, since we're both unattached now. How about you join me for lunch?" Phil asks, smiling shyly.

"Wh- Really?" I ask, completely shocked that he'd be even remotely interested in me.

"Of course, and you did say you felt like you could do anything. So how about it?" he smiles. "And we both have terrible taste in men, it makes sense for us to stick together."

"I guess you're right." I laugh. "hopefully this won't end up in spilt iced-coffees."

"I assure you it won't" Phil chuckles, holding out his arm for me to take. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." I beam, linking my arm through his. We walk a few steps down the road when I have a sudden idea. I take out my phone fire off a quick text.

**To: Chris**

**Have no idea what you were on about, this was the best idea i ever had x**


End file.
